Don't Judge A Boy By Her Cover
by GGGirlADDICTSiSters
Summary: NOT like book 3. All Normal! When a boy from a teenage band gets hurt, he has to send in his twin sister to pretend to be him for he doesn't get fired. The twin can't let anyone know her true identity. The rest you have to read!
1. Chapter 1

**Zach's POV **

_(On Stage)_

"We have Zachary Goode here from "B Boys" the announcer said "He's there lead singer and guitarist." "Now Zachary Goode, were sure your girl fans would like to know what does THE Zachary Goode look for in a girl?"

"Well Barbra, I look for a nice personality that compliments mine and someone who gets along with me and my friends... Just someone I can call one of the guys and a person who I can be happy to call MY girlfriend. I don't want them to have to change their life style to like me. And I also don't want to have to change my life style to like them. Just like my girlfriend, Stacy" I answered.

In my head though, Stacy does have all of those qualities except the one about my friends being her friends. She thinks my friends are gross and they are not good for me. Alike how my friends think of her as being a person who just uses me because I have a good "Image".

"Wow you really do have a wonderful girlfriend if she has ALL those qualities." Barbra praised ..."I would like to bring in a surprise guest…..Stacy!" Just as Barbra said that my girlfriend walked in. Stacy walked over to me, gave me a kiss on the cheek and sat down on the chair to my right.

"Awwwwwwww…. Aren't you two the cutest couple EVER!" Barbra applauded.

"Yes I think we are...!" Stacy said smiling and placing her hand on my thigh.

Changing the subject Babara asked "I would love to know, Zach. What are the guys like in your band?"

"Well," I said thinking about my friends. "Grant the drummer is funny, kind of dumb ... but my best friend. Then we have Jonas, the pianist he's super smart, really clumsy but one of my most caring best friends I have. We also have Chase he's the other guitarist, he is the most risky dare devils I have ever seen, we butt heads a lot but we're strangely best friends. Last but not least there's Nick the other singer he has the craziest schemes and has weirdest things to say and do." I concluded.

"Stacy what do YOU think of the guys?" Barbra interrogated.

"I think there awesome and are the nicest and sweetest guys I have EVER met." Stacy...lied.

"Wow aren't you two a match made in heaven... Well before they go." She directed her attention to the audience. "We get to see the "B Boys: except for the guitarist Chase who had a trip to go to, sing there new hit song. Thunderstorm in Paradise!" Shortly after her announcing that, the crowd roared with screaming fans. I got on a platform with my friends (except Chase who had to go to his parents anniversary) Nick handed me my guitar and I started playing.

-* A song and awkward goodbye's to the announcer... LATER*-

_(Backstage)_

"That was awesome!" Our sound producer, clothes/stylist and manager's daughter exclaimed. Liz, our sound producer is super smart for her age and comes on tour with us to manage our sound. Macey is our clothes/stylist who is a little pushy when it comes to what we are going to wear but is nice all the other times. Bex, our manager's daughter helps set up dates to perform our concerts. They're all around my age (19) and fun to hang around. There my other friends. Strangely they don't really hang out with Stacey. They call her stuck up...they just don't see the side of her I do.

"Yeah well thanks, but it's not the same without Chase. It didn't seem as good without him." Jonas commented.

"Well he should be back in town in two days. Then we can hit the road and finish our minor tour." Said Nick.

"Well hopefully he's having fun at his parents anniversary." I mentioned.

"He better be."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chase's POV**

_(Parents anniversary) _

Ugh this thing is SOOOOOO boring. I rather be on my tour with my friends then here with old people I don't really know. At least my sister's here to talk to me.

"This thing is so BORING." My twin sister, Cammie commented.

"You read my mind!" I said back in a whisper pointing at two really old people starting to fall asleep. We both busted out laughing, until we got shushed.

"So how's your big fancy life on the road?" she asked.

"Good, gets crazy sometimes." I replied back not looking her in the eyes.

"I see, I sometimes listen to your music it's really good." She admired.

"Thanks. I sometimes listen to YOUR music in my spare time." I complimented.

"Thanks but I am not as popular as you guys. And I don't really have concerts and stuff." She replied.

"Yeah but your better than some singers…who are famous." I said speaking truthfully.

"Really? Thanks. Uh it seems like I haven't seen you in FOREVER. Dude I missed you." She said giving me a slight hug.

"Missed you too sis." I said hugging her back. I mean she is my TWIN sister!

"Do any crazy stunts lately?" she asked nudging me.

"No, but I was thinking about skating on the back pipe in the skate park tonight." I replied nudging her back she let out a small chuckle.

"Well good luck with that." She said right before we had to get up to thank people for coming.

-*After goodbye's, thank you for coming's and heading back home*- 

"Coming to watch me whop you sis?" I asked Cammie.

"You mean me…miss out on you falling and embarrassing yourself? Of course I'm coming!" she said walking out of our house with her skateboard, into her jeep's passenger's seat. I was driving.

"Be prepared for me kicking your butt." She said in a fake frightening tone.

"Ditto" I said back turning into the skate park.

-*After skating awhile*-

CRASH!

"Ow,ow,oowww." I yelled in pain.

"Chase, try to stand up!" Cammie told me.

"I-I can't." I yelled back.

"Okay let me call mom, she can do something." My twin sister said freaking out a little.

"Kay, Hurry up" I said watching her pull out her phone.

"M-Mom, Chase, Chase fell off a ramp and can't get up." She said scared. I heard a voice reply but it wasn't loud enough for me to decipher it.

"We're at the skate park down the road."…Another reply

"Kay see you in a few" she said then clicked her phone off.

"Chase are you okay." She asked me clearly worried in her voice.

"I don't know"

-*Many scans and talks later*-

**Cammie's POV**

_(Hospital room)_

"I-I don't think I can pull that off." I said

"Of course you can. Nobody will notice. Your one of the best guitarists I have ever met." My identical twin told me.

"I can't fake to be you!" I argued back. My brother has this crazy idea for me to go back to his band for him. They told him that if he gets hurt then they will kick him out because he's too much of a risk already. So he told me to pretend to be him, and then he will come back once he can walk again.

"I also can't talk like you!" I kept auguring.

"Liar. You always fake my voice and mom and dad can't tell the difference."

"Yeah but that's on the phone! I can't stand in front of them without anybody noticing! I don't look and sounds like a boy!" I replied in a harsh tone.

"That is why I am going to have Macey help you!" he replied back. Who's Macey?

"Who's Macey" I said voicing my thoughts.

"She's the best make-up artist EVER. She can transform you into a boy! You will look just like me!" he promised.

"Thanks" I replied sarcastically.

"Who says she will help us out!" I said trying to change his mind.

"I know she will! She owes me!" he argued back.

"Ok…but you will owe me….when do I have to go?" I said giving up the fight.

"Tomorrow, but I will tell you all the things I know before you go." He said smiling.

"Fine you better get started."


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie's POV

(Airplane)

"We'll be landing in Boston in approximately 20 minutes. The weather in Boston is 76 degrees Fahrenheit. Please enjoy your stay and don't not leave your seats till we have landed and the captain has turned off the seatbelt sign. Thank you."

Okay itinerary- Meet Macey at the airport at 2:40 p.m. Have the B Boys come meet me and Macey at Stake and Shake. Go with the flow. Not that scary. Not that scary. Who am I kidding it is so scary.

"Ding" there's the seatbelt sign.

Getting off the plane

-*Going through baggage claims and security*-

"You must be Macey." I said looking at a girl about my age (18) who has long black shiny hair and dark blue eyes. Just like Chase explained her.

"Yes. And you must be Cammie. Now let's get to a bathroom and get you manned up." She said smiling.

"Thanks for this." I said while Macey was throwing a man suit in my clothes (where did she get that?)

"No prob." She said not looking at me just the suit.

"Is this weird for you?" I asked Macey. She looked normal in this scene like she has done it before.

"No not really. Being the stylist I am I want to get used to all scenarios weird or not." She said smiling "Now put this on." She commanded handing me a wig.

-*I few awkward moments and commanding from Macey later*-

"WOW. You, you look like an exact replica of your brother." Macey said looking amazed.

"Uh. Thanks I guess" I said not really knowing if that was a compliment or not. Then I turned around to look in the mirror.

"HOLY COW!" I yelled/whispered. "I look just like Chase!"

"You're welcome." She said gently patting herself on the back. "We got to go. We have to meet them" she glanced at her watch. "in about 20 minutes"

-*After a drive to stake and shake*-

(Outside the restaurant)

"Hahehahaheheaha" I said laughing at a hilarious joke Macey just told me. I am really starting to like her.

'Shhh,shh here they come." Macey said gesturing at a cluster of boys slightly covered with security.

"Now remember to sound like Chase and be calm." She said through her teeth smiling and pretending not to say anything.

"What's up bro? How'd the family reunion go?" The 2nd singer said to me. Which I think is nick.

"Good, you know the usually boring family stuff." I said, sounding a lot like Chase if I do say so myself.

"Good. Now we can sound normal again, it isn't the same without you. We really missed you bro." The lead singer and guitarist told me. Which is the no other than the famous Zachary Goode. Who is really cute if I do say so myself. Dark brown hair piercing green eyes…..I am rambling aren't I. I better respond.

"Of course you missed me who wouldn't" I said sounding like the cocky dude I know is my brother.

"Okay, I know Chase got back and all but, I am STARVING SO CAN WE GET A MOVE ON!" Grant? Yes of course it's Grant my brother did mention him always starving.

"Same old Grant, yeah lets go. I am staring all I had today was the weird plane food and that's not enough food for me." I replied walking toward the entrance of the door.

(Inside the restaurant)

-*after ordering drinks and food*-

"So how's your family?" the pianist Jonas asked.

"Good, as good as a family can be I guess."

"How's your cute sister doing?" Did Zach just say I am Cute? Wow. He. Thinks. I. Am. Cute. Wait I am technically a way overprotective brother.

"She's fine" I replied glaring just for the affect.

"Dude sorry, just asking a question." Zach said holding his hands up in an "I surrender" pose.

"Sure you were" I said still glaring. When inside my head I was still blushing. The last time I met with Zach I had a teeny weeny crush on him…As you can see it didn't really ware off. But, Chase told me he has a girlfriend so I can't do anything. Also I am supposed to be a dude so….

Zach's Pov

Same old Chase….I did miss him but seriously I was JUST asking a question he didn't have to get so overprotective….I also have girlfriend so….yeah you get my point. I did like Cammie when I last met with her like I liked liked her but then she left and I got over it. I do have Stacy now don't I?

Ugh here come Melody, Chase's pretty but, REALLY annoying and stupid…...…...…girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry i haven't updated in a while! But, this and the few next chapters are long! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>A Secret Revealed!<p>

(Steak n Shake)

**Cammie's POV**

"Hi Sweetie I'm here!" Melody said looking at me with a creepy love smile. GREAT!

"Hi Dar-le-ling" I tried to say. But it's awkward because hello were both GIRLS!

"You look different Chase? Melody said while looking at me with questioning eyes.

"I-i-I don't look different!" I said trying to convince her I was Chase.

"You sound different too!" She said.

"WhAt! I sound different PFFFT! Nooooooo!" I exclaimed still trying to convince her.

"And what big eyes you have?" she asked really freaking me out.

"What is this, a Red riding hood interrogation?" I said in a humorous voice.

"HAHAHAHA same old Chase, soooooo how was your trip?" Melody asked.

"What trip….." what trip? OHHH shoot! "I mean it was GREAT" smooth Cammie real smooth….

"Hahahaha I just adore your humor" Melody said. What humor….that wasn't even funny.

"Melody, That wasn't even funny" Zach said. "HAHAHAHA" why am I the only one laughing? Why is everyone looking at me? What would Chase do… "Ok Guys I know I'm hot and all but stop staring it's so obvious. People are going think you're gay." I said looking around.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" They all busted out laughing.

"Like Grant could be gay! He's done EVERYTHING! If you know what I mean" Nick said laughing.

"Grant did what?" Grant said while stuffing a hamburger in his mouth.

"Grant won a free trip to Hawaii!" Nick said while rolling his eyes.

"I won? I WON!" Grant said standing up and throwing his hands in the air. Nick just rolled his eyes.

"Grant, you didn't win Nick's just making a joke" Jonas said in a "DUH" voice. Zach and Nick started laughing at Grant's disappointed face while Jonas was trying to stifle his laughter.

"So, I didn't win?" Grant said gulping his sandwich.

"Nooooooo" Zach said with a fake sympathy look on his face.

"Oh man! That reminds me of when you made that rumor that I had won a trip to the country of Ohio!...and I believed it! Even though Ohio is made up!" Grant said.

"Actually it isn't a country, it's just a state!" I said.

"Don't try and fool me! I'm not stupid OR gullible!" Grant finished embarrassing himself!

"Just leave him!" Zach said. "Grant doesn't want to have to be or look "stupid!" Zach finished rolling his eyes.

Then everyone laughed and Grant said, "WHAT? What's so funny?"

"Grant,…" Nick said patting Grant on the back. "Just never stop being your "smart" self!"

"Speaking of rumors…Soooooo Chase, I weirdly heard that you were in the hospital?" Melody said changing the subject and putting me in the hot spot.

"HaHaHaHa! Well, I'm not! Cause I'm standing right here next to you. I'm right here! HaHaHaHa" there I go again trying to be smooth….so NOT smooth!

"Well I was worried sick about you and thought maybe you were…. however luckily you're not!" Melody continued looking sympathetic.

"Yeah luckily I'm not, He He He He He." I blushed.

"Well, I'm going to kill Hanna for spreading those nasty rumors and …"Then I interrupted her with the stupidest question "Whose Hannah?"

"She is my sister the one you met at my house! Come on, you have to remember her, you've only gone to my house once to meet my family!... You know she is the gossip queen sister!" Melody said trying to convince "Chase" which was me, Cammie.

"Oh RIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT, I remember her NOW!"

GOOD because she IS my sister…. But right now, I'm just happy you're alright!" Melody said giving me a tug!

Just when Melody was going to sit next to me, the door opened and a "stunning" Stacy walked in. Stacy came in and acted like she was better then everyone in the room. In her one hand she had a wipe that she used to open the restaurants door and a purse on her elbow as her hand dangled out from it. She went straight to Zach, totally ignoring us all. She gave us all a dirty look and whispered something in his ear. He huffed, got up and went outside. She smiled. Turned to us and said "Hi Losers! Finally you guys can see what a REAL star looks like! " she finished looking at us from top to bottom. Now I know why Chase hates her, she's real "SPECIAL"!

"What'd you tell Zach, Stacey" Nick said her name like it was venom.

"I told him to park my car….I'm not going to park it myself and this place doesn't even have a valet! She looked around the place with a disgusted look on her face and continued... " Why do you want to know?" then without letting him answer she said, " You up in my business much?" she finished glaring at him like he was the one being a jerk.

"Can't do things much?" I said in a guy pretending to be a girl voice. Just as I said that Zach came in, saw Stacy and me glaring at each other. "Sup?" Zach said addressing to the glaring. "Chase was being mean" Stacy said in a baby voice and finished with a pout. "Dude" Zach sighed "You don't see me saying mean things to your girlfriend?"

"Well do you see my girlfriend being a….a…..a brat?" I said sounding a little like myself, Cammie.

"UH! Did you hear what he said?" Stacy said shaking Zach.

"Okay come on!" Zach said nagging at me.

"Just if she stops first!"

"Hey, you're the one who started it!" Stacy said.

"WHAT! You started it first!" I exclaimed.

"Come on LADIES! Quit you're bickering!" Nick commented laughing at the sight of us fighting!

"Yeah, Chase you fight like a girl!" Grant said.

"What? Ha Ha Ha Ha like a girl…..I'm a man!" I defended Chase by being real "smooth" again.

"I'm leaving!" Stacy said snickering at me and flicking her hair at us all.

"Come on, Chase why do you have to make her soooooo cranky!" Zach said.

"I'm the one who makes her cranky? ...It looks like she does that all herself!" Everyone began laughing and Zach just stood there over are table with a serious face. But then he couldn't hold it in anymore and he began laughing too. "I guess you're right!" Zach commented chuckling, "But don't awaken the beast! ...Let's just forget this and get back to eating."

"Why do you date her?" I asked him.

"Well, It's complicated! She…" he said. Then Nick interrupted and exclaimed, "She's 'hot'!"

"That's not all she's…." Zach continued but Grant interrupted too and said, "She's got the "right" image for him right now!" he finished mimicking Zach.

"Come on, there's more than just that!" Zach stated.

"Then WHAT else!" Jonas said rolling his eyes.

"I don't know right now…" Zach answered.

"Hahahahaha" everyone began to laugh at his answer and Nick said, "Yeah, cause those are her ONLY good qualities!" Zach gave him a look but shrugged it off.

"Let's eat" Zach said trying to bring the pressure off him and on something else. Grant quickly agreed by stuffing French fries in his mouth and squirting ketch-up on top them. He then quickly shut his mouth chewed a little bit and swallowed it whole.

"So….." I said to my brother's girlfriend which in my situation "my" girlfriend.

"So, how was your trip I know you said it was great but you didn't give me the details then you made a joke and we all started laughing then the band started talking and I didn't know what to say so I just sat there quietly but now I can talk and…" I shut her up by sticking one handful of French fries in her mouth and put my index finger to my lips giving her the "quiet sign".

"It was fun and I got to talk to my awesome….." I got interrupted by grant saying "and hot" "Sister" I concluded.

"DUDE!" "SHE'S MY SISTER!" I said giving him a grossed out face to cover up my blush.

"But it's true she's hot. Right Zach" Nick said looking directly at Zach

"Dude, I have a girlfriend" Zach said looking away from Nick's undying stare.

"But, that doesn't mean you don't think she's hot." Nick said not backing down. The rest of us just keep staring back and forth like this was a tennis match.

"Fine, yeah she's kind of hot!" Zach said cracking from under the pressure.

"Chase, you remember right? Zach had a crush on her." Grant said to my really embarrassed face.

"Ok? I don't really want to know about that! She IS my sister! Do we need to go outside Zach?" I said looking at Zach's slightly red face.

"HaHaHaHa, No we don't need to go outside. I admit I had a crush on her, found out that she didn't like me and I met Stacy so you don't have to worry." What is he talking about finding out that I didn't like him, I never said anything?

"Soooooo, How did you find out she "didn't" like you?" I asked.

"Oh, Daniel told me!" Zach said making me angry since Daniel was this guy that had been trying to get a date with me forever. He must have lied to Zach because he was jealous or something! UGH, I hate that guy!

"Well, you should know that Daniel is this guy who has had this crush on my sister forever!..."

"Chase….stop" Melody said confusing me as I continued, " and I, well my sister had to get a restraining order on him. So he probably lied." I exclaimed.

"Chase what are you doing?" Melody said still confusing me.

"Really?" Zach said as his face lit up.

"Oh, you have a crush on her again?" Jonas asked looking at Zach who was now standing with a weird excitement.

"Um no." Zach said sitting back down as his face turned away from him.

"Oh, you DO!" Nick said and continued, "Zach, I know what you do when you lie!"

"WhAt WhAt are you talking about?"

"You turned your head away from us and you always do that when you lie!" Nick said.

"No, I can't be lying, I have a girlfriend!" Zach said concerned with himself.

"Just forget about Stacy we like Cammie better!" Grant said making Zach feel uncomfortable.

"No I can't do that to Stacy!" Zach exclaimed.

"Zach's right!" Melody, "my" girlfriend said. She nudged me and looked at me like I was crazy. She was telling me with her eyes to agree with her.

"What!" I said kinda blurting out.

"Well, you know it's not right to throw someone into the dirt and forget about them for someone else!" Melody exclaimed still nudging me.

"Well, Have you met Stacy?" I said still blurting.

"Why do you care? I thought you didn't want your sister dating Zach?" Melody said into my ear.

"I said that?"

"Yeah and you were the one who gave money to Daniel in order to tell Zach that Cam didn't like her remember?" Melody exclaimed.

"I did that?" I am so gonna kill my brother! WE NEED TO TALK!


	5. Chapter 5

After reading if you want to read something else i suggest you read and comment on this story. "From a Different Spies Eyes" It's a Hilarious, Romantic story that is awesome! ...Check it out~!

Kay now READ AND REVIEW...Please!

* * *

><p>What's going on here?<p>

(Chase's Dressing Room)

**Cammie's POV**

"Why would you EVER do THAT!" I screamed into my phone.

"I knew Zach was into you so I got rid of him." Chase my twin brother said in a calming voice.

"BUT YOU KNEW I LIKED HIM TOO!" I said yelling at my irritating brother.

"Zach's dated A LOT of girls, girls that NOW have broken hearts because of HIM! I WAS JUST TRYING TO PROTECT YOU! IS THAT BAD?" My brother yelled back at me no trace of the calming voice he used 30 seconds ago.

"YES! I'm a big girl I can handle myself!" I said yelling at him. I am so annoyed I am 18 and I am just 7 minutes younger than him and he thinks he can control me!

"I'm sorry I was just trying to protect you from getting hurt." He said in a truly sorry voice.

"Chase, I get it…..But at least you could have told me that you were going to do that. You were trying to protect me, I'm not saying it wasn't really sweet but I wish you didn't handle it the way you did."

"Awe you think I'm really sweet!" Chase said back in a very obnoxious voice.

"Is that all you got from what I said!" I exclaimed while fixing my wig.

"Yeah" he said like it was obvious. I started laughing and he cracked up too.

"Soooooo just to ask did Daniel ever really have a crush on me or did you pay him too?"

"No I didn't pay him to have a crazy crush on you ….he had that crush all on his own! I only had to give him 5 dollars to tell Zach….because secretly I knew he would have told Zach all on his own if he would have thought of it …. And that he was insane enough having a crush on you."

"Oh, thanks …. You'd have to be insane to have a crush on me!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, yeah pretty much…..but he was also just nuts!" Chase exclaimed.

"That's why I got a restraining order on him!" I said.

"And that's also when I realized that I should have been keeping him away from you and not exactly Zach!" Chase stated.

"Well, YEAH! He should have been the one you kept away from me!...However next time just leave everything up to me, I can handle myself. And whenever you feel the need to enter my life again, just talk to me about it instead of paying some freak too"

"Okay" Chase chuckled and then said, "Yeah, I kinda went overboard!

"Kinda?"

"Okay, I went WAY overboard. I guess I just wanted to protect you knowing that you were pretty young then and I didn't know Zach that well…..And just to let you know I kind of regret doing that since Zach is a pretty good guy and you can handle yourself." Chase said.

"Well, Thank you. I forgive you no matter how angry you made me! ... Ugh …. OWCH!" I squealed while I started to put on a wrap for stomach to look like I was as broad as a 18 year old guy.

"What happened?" Chase asked.

"I squeezed my skin to hard! I really hate this stuff" I said when I messed up, pinched my skin and made it look like I was pregnant.

"What stuff?" Chase asked.

"This stuffing wraps stuff that Macey gave me…. it's really annoying to deal with and control." I exclaimed.

"I would say I know what you mean but, I don't soooooo….." He said trailing off.

"Trust me it's really annoying! I really hate acting like you! Why'd I do this again?"

"Cause you love me and I'm the best brother in the world!" He said sounding really innocent.

"Yeah sure….that's the reason!" I said in a sarcastic voice while inspecting my now stuffed stomach.

"I know it is!" he said sarcastically back.

BOOOOM! I turned around and smacked off my brothers' box of CD's ! "Ohhh SHOOT!" I exclaimed.

"What was that? What was that?" Chase asked clearly worried.

"Umm… Nothing?" I said sounding very UNconvincing.

"Ohh sis, Very convincing!" he exclaimed CLEARLY being sarcastic.

"I know right!" I said being quite obnoxious myself.

"What was it!" He said being very consistent.

"Just a…. hair clip." There we go! A HAIR CLIP!

"Yeah right! I'll find out later cause I got to go take some medicine for my arm soooooo I'll call you back.

"Okay I'll wait for you to get finished taking your medicine by rearranging these stomach wraps and try putting them on again.

"Oh okay, Call you back!" Chase said hanging up.

(After 5 minutes)

"Hey, Bro I'm trying to put on those stomach wraps again and I'm having an easier time now that I started over!"

"Oh that's good… Well, I thought we could talk more but they just told me I have to go to a surgery and got to go now!….Love you.. Bye" He said.

"Love you too…Bye" Just as I hung up my door swung open and I was HALF DONE putting on my disguise!... I'm in big trouble!

**Bex's POV**

I was walking down the studio hallway minding my OWN business when all of a sudden I heard a girl yelling in Chase's dressing room.

I quickly ran to the room but before I opened it I heard a girl exclaim. "Chase, I get it…..But at least you could have told me that you were going to do that. You were trying to protect me, I'm not saying it wasn't really sweet but I wish you didn't handle it the way you did." I knew Chase was cheating on Melody! He has been acting weird ever since he got back from his trip. And he must have met someone while he was away! I have to confront him! I was just about to open the door when I saw Chase's GIRLFRIEND, Melody walking down the hallway straight toward Chase's dressing room! I had to stall since Chase obviously didn't want his girlfriend to find out that he was cheating on her with someone else in his changing room. But of course he will have to explain to me what he was doing and I will decide whether he deserves to live or not.

"Hey Melody, What are you doing?"

"Oh, I am just going to Chase's room to see him" Melody said going for the door as I got in front of her.

"Oh, well Chase isn't in there!"

"What? Where else would he be?" Melody said. Why does she have to ask so many questions? I don't want her to find out about the cheating in this harsh way.

"Um, he um went to the store to um pick me up some meat!" What pick me up some meat? Ugh Bex your losing your charm.

"What?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, You heard me! I like my meat!"

"Well, Why did you ask Chase to pick you up your meat!"

"Cause I'm not going to pick up MY OWN meat!"

"WHAT?" she insisted.

"And it's HIS turn this week!"

"Oh okay?" Melody said just as Grant came up from behind her.

"What are you doing here Grant?" I said feeling overwhelmed.

"Trying to go see Chase! …..The real question is… Why are YOU in my way!" Grant persisted by pushing me.

"Um cause I'm trying to tell Melody that Chase isn't here!" I said not telling him that Chase had gone to get MY meat which was a REALLY stupid cover up and Grant would have figured it out!

"Oh, So where is Chase?" Grant continued with this annoying question I didn't want to answer!

"Well, um,um…" I tried to think of something else that wasn't stupid but then Melody interrupted me and said, "He went to pick up Bex's meat?"

"Oh okay!" Grant said as he walked away without any hesitation! I guess I thought he was smarter then he looked OR he knows I really like meat.

"Soooooo Chase went to get your meat?" Melody said still perseverating on that!

"Yeah my meat!" I exclaimed.

"Um, just asking….. not to insult your or anything…. Why do you not get your own meat?" Melody asked.

"I just don't like getting my own meat!"

"But, Why?" Melody persisted.

"But, Why not?" I asked back.

"What?" ugh she continued to annoy me and not just leave!

"But, why not?...Why can't someone else not like getting their own meat"

"Huh?" Melody continued.

"Why can't I just not like getting my own meat and asking Chase to get it for me?"

"Um, I don't know!" Melody stated.

"Yeah, exactly!" I exclaimed.

"Oh okay….I'll just wait for him to get back!" Melody said not leaving! UGH!

"Well, You can't…Chase went to get my meat from.."

Then in Chase's room I heard a thump!

"What was that!" Melody exclaimed going for the door!

I couldn't think of anything so I began coughing and said, "Um, um I have really bad gas?" I can't believe I said that?

"What?" Melody said backing away from me.

"Yeah, REALLY BAD gas! You should probably leave before you smell it! It is REALLY powerful!" I continued.

"Ew, I hope it goes away." Melody said backing up some more which at least got her away.

"Yeah, It's REALLY REALLY BAD! UGH I can feel another one coming along!"

"AHHHHH!" she squealed running away. Why didn't I start with that?

As soon as I saw her turn down the other hallway I went back to listening in.

I heard a girl inside rumbling around and…...

"What are you doing?" Nick said coming up from behind.

"AHHH! You scared me half to death!" I yelled and whispered at the same time at Nick.

"Why are you whispering?" Nick said like it was some kind of Soap opera.

"Because I don't want to be too loud!" I stated.

"And why don't you not want to be too loud?" Nick continued.

"So I won't annoy people in the rooms!"

"And why don't you want to annoy people in the rooms?" He asked really starting to piss me off!

"Because that's rude!" I exclaimed.

"And why is that rude?" He continued.

"Okay, Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Nick acted confused.

"Asking stupid questions!" I insisted.

"Okay." He suggested.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for repeating me, cause I didn't hear myself the first time!" he said being sarcastic.

"Hahahahaha, You're so funny… Bye!" I said sarcastically and waving him off.

"No NOT bye…..There's something going on here and I'm going to find out!" He exclaimed.

"What are you going to do interrogate me?" I asked in a baby voice.

"Ha Ha Ha….. I bet you think that's funny?" Nick said with questioning eyes and then he continued, "Now what are you doing here?" He persisted.

"The real question is what are YOU doing here?" I asked.

"Just trying to get to my room which is down the hall!" Nick answered.

"Oh" I said hoping there was more for him to say.

"Soooooo… What are you doing Miss Mysterious?" Nick persisted.

"Um, just, um…." I tried to think of something persuasive but Nick interrupted by saying, "Are you stalking Chase? …..I didn't think of you as a stalking kind of person?"

"WHAT? No I'm not stalking him!"

"Well, Why are you in front of his door listening in?" Nick kept persisting.

"I am um….." I kept thinking of things to say but Nick interrupted again by exclaiming, "Oh…..You have a crush on him and need to listen to him every single second?...I did not think of you as that kind of person either, being that involved in crushes!"

"OKAY STOP THAT!"

"Stop what?" he said pretending to act dumb.

"STOP, coming to weird conclusions!... I am just here trying to find a key to his room because I left something in there!"

"Like what did you leave in there?" Nick continued.

"Like um, um my sock!"

"You came all the way to his room to get your sock? ….What! Do you think I'm stupid?" Nick said.

"No, really I forgot my sock!" I exclaimed.

I kept looking at Nick who was processing all of this and investigating my face when he said, "Um…Okay? Well, he keeps his extra key underneath the door mat….Yup he's pretty "original" about his hiding places! ...So now you can go in there and get you "sock"!" He finished rolling his eyes and walking away!

"I really did forget my sock!" I said after him.

"Yup, "sure" you are." Nick stated back as he left. Ugh! Why does Nick have to be so complicated and annoying!

I picked up the key underneath the doormat and began to listen more.

"Love you too…bye" As soon as she said bye I turned the key and flung open the door.

"AhHAAAAAA!" I flew barging in. "I got you!"

But, instead of surprising 2 people I surprised 1…and that one was a girl my age dressing up as a boy…Chase to be specific.

"What's Going On Here?"


	6. Chapter 6

This chaptEEER is finished!... Hope you enJOY it! ... This chapter is dedicated tooooo... **Charliee** who reviewed, made me laugh soooooo hard and put a smile on my face!

(to be dedicated too... Review! Review! Review!)

* * *

><p>Too Obvious<p>

(Chase's Dressing Room)

"AhHAAAAAA!" I flew barging in. "I got you!"

But, instead of surprising 2 people I surprised 1…and that one was a girl my age dressing up as a boy…Chase to be specific.

"What's Going On Here?"

**Cammie's POV**

What is Bex doing here? "Are you a burglar or something?" Bex said coming at me.

"Put the mallet down!" I exclaimed.

"Nooooooo! I know what you're trying to do!" she continued coming more towards me with the mallet.

"You do?"

"No not really, but I don't trust you!" she exclaimed with beating eyes.

"Well, then you should put that down." I said in a calming voice.

"Not until you tell me, what you're doing?"

"Well, I'm…." I began but then she interrupted and said, "It looks like your impersonating Chase, you freak!"

"I'm not a freak!"

"Well, it sure looks like it!" Bex said shaking the mallet in my face.

"I'm not! I'm just Chase's twin sister!" I exclaimed.

"Then your some freak wanting to be the boy twin so you kidnapped your brother and is impersonating him?" she exclaimed.

"What? No I….." then she interrupted me again by asking, "Did you steal this disguise from Macey?"

"What! No she…." Bex wouldn't let me talk, she just went over and picked up my brother's fake hair and said, "Then why does this say "Property of Macey!"

"Because she gave it to me!"

"What why would she give it to you!" Bex said throwing it at the door.

"The bigger question is… How did you get in here?" I exclaimed.

"Um …. The key was underneath the doormat…. And …." She stopped and her face became more serious and she exclaimed with the mallet still in her hand, "I'm not answering anymore questions until you tell me, what is going on here?"

"Um… Do you want the long or short version?" I asked.

"Long! I need to know everything that is going on and see whether your story is worth keeping you alive!" she said in a scary voice.

I then began to tell her everything. From the beginning changing with Chase to now and I told her all of the details so she wouldn't "kill" me. While she listened intently, with her hand in a crossed position across her chest and the mallet in her one hand. By the end of the story, she was less violent and she started asking me questions about a lot of things.

"So you really gave in to your brothers demands?"

"Yeah, and now I don't really know why I did." I exclaimed.

"Hahahaha, I can see what you mean!"

"Yeah and it's a lot harder than I thought! Someone has already found out in the 24 hours I've been here!" I exclaimed.

"Who?" Bex asked.

"You"

"Oh yeah Hahahahaha, but I am really investigative! …. So it's probably better that I found out now and not later or I would have probably told everyone." Bex said honestly.

"Well, then now I can tell my brother that it was for the best telling you and he won't kill me like you were going to do a couple minutes ago!"

"Yeah, and so no one else finds out you should probably not change in front of the door and leave this key outside underneath the door mat!" Bex said giving me key.

"Thanks for the advice!"

"You're Welcome! And now that I know I can help you! …And I can't believe Macey didn't tell me she knew…. She knew I would not have told anybody!" Bex exclaimed.

"Well, it's not really her fault; my brother probably told her she couldn't tell anybody!"

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Knock, knock, and knock! I heard the door being knocked on and Bex quickly went into action!

"Go hide in the closet!" Bex yelled.

"What are you going to say?" I said moving into the closet.

"I'll think of something!" she said closing the door and heading toward the front door.

**Bex Pov**

"Hey what are you doing here again?" I asked looking at Grant who was looking at me confused.

"Well, I was here wondering whether Chase got back from getting your meat?" he said standing there anxiously waiting for an answer.

"No actually he hasn't ….bye!" I said shutting the door…. but then he stopped it and asked, "What are you doing in here?"

"I am um…..um….um….um….um" my brain just went blank and I couldn't think of anything.

"She's here helping me see my brother!" Cammie said coming out of the closet.

"Oh. Hey Cammie, didn't you see him when he came to visit?" Grant asked me.

"Yeah, but I wanted to come see him perform and stuff!" I stated.

"Cool!" Grant said but then he looked confused and asked, " Hey aren't you wearing what Chase wore today?"

"Um…um…yeah Chase let me wear them!" Cammie exclaimed.

"Oh….that's interesting, Why…..?"

"Yeah so um what do you want" I interrupted so Cammie wouldn't have to answer

"Well I wanted to ask Chase if he wanted to go to a restaurant with us but he isn't here." Grant answered.

"Oh" Cammie said.

"…. Hey wait …. Did you want to hang out with us? Zach, Nick, Jonas, Liz, Macey and I are going to a restaurant!" Grant asked.

**Cammie's POV**

"Um…um" I didn't know what to say.

"Bex it would also be nice if you came too!" Grant continued blushing.

"That sounds fun!" Bex said pulling me along.

"Okay, you guys want to take my car?" Grant asked pulling out his car keys.

"Yeah" Bex said.

Grant was about to close the door when he went back in and exclaimed, "hey something's blocking the door from closing! …. what is this?" He said picking up the wig that Macey had given me for Chase.

"Oh that, nothing!" I said taking it from him.

"It looks like a wig?" Grant said.

"Yeah it is!" Bex said

"Oh….HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he started laughing.

"What?" Bex asked.

"That wigs looks like Chase's hair!" he began to laugh some more. Bex and I looked at each other with nervous faces.

"HA HA HA HA, yeah right it looks nothing like Chase's hair!" Bex said throwing the hair in the room and closing the door.

"HA HA…yeah it doesn't!" I agreed.

We all began to walk to go to Grant's car when Grant said, "You guys don't know what you're talking about! That wig looked just like his hair! Hahahahaha I bet if you took off Chase's hair, his hair would look just like that!" Grant continued.

"Ha Ha Ha" Bex looked at me with extremely nervous eyes when she said, "Hey look up at the sky there's a cloud shaped as a um… star!" Grant looked up and said, "Where?"

"Over there!" she continued.

"I can't see it!"

"Awe…. It passed!" Bex said in a fake sympathetic voice.

"Awe MAN! I always miss star shaped clouds!" Grant complained.

"You saved me!" I said into Bex's ear.

"Yeah…. I think I saved both of us!" she said back.

"Okay here's my car!" he said pointing and inside was Zach. I got into the back with Zach while Bex sat in the front with Grant driving.

**Zach's Pov**

"Hey, what are you doing here Cammie?" I asked.

"Oh I'm here seeing my brother!"

"I thought you guys saw each other at the family reunion?" I said.

"Oh…yeah we did I just wanted to see him perform."

"Oh that's cool!" I exclaimed … oh that's cool! I can't believe I said that am I trying to sound stupid! Real "smooth" Zach REAL "smooth"!

"Soooooo… How was your family reunion?" I asked.

"Good it's nice to see family also Chase came home which was nice."

"I bet!" ugh there I go again with pure "smoothness".

"Your group sounds great! Not to sound like a crazed fan or anything but I really love the band!" She said looking into my eyes with her beautiful blue ones. Did I just say beautiful? I mean cool blue eyes! I don't like her! I HAVE a GIRLFRIEND! Remember that Zach!

"Thanks! I get that a lot!" Did I just say I get that a lot! I sound like a total self-absorbed jerk! How am ever going to take that back! Wait….Why would I care what she thinks of me! I don't like her, remember!

"Your brother sent us your cd and you're really cool too." Well that saved me and I didn't have to lie like I do to Stacy. Wait why did I bring Stacy into this? This doesn't mean I consider Cammie like a girlfriend even though I compared her to my girlfriend! I think I'm going to pee my pants. I would never get like this with Stacy. WHAT? I'm comparing her to Stacy again!…

"Really?" Cammie asked like she didn't have the beautfuliest voice ever and like I didn't have her Cd in my car where I listen to her like all the time.

"We're here!" Grant exclaimed.

"We're here already!" I said disappointed… Wait did I say that too quickly! Cammie is going to think that I am a nut! Wait…..Why do I care what she thinks! … And why do I think this much whenever I'm around her!

**Cammie's POV**

Come on Zach quit sitting there like your love sick or something!" Grant said getting out of the car.

"What love sick? HaHaHaHa" Zach said laughing as I started to open my door when Zach flew around the car opening the door for me.

"Thank you" I said

"Oh you're welcome" he said smiling at me.

"You're such a gentlemen." I said sounding soooooo ridiculous!

"I know I am!" he said smirking at me like he didn't have a care in the world. How can he sound so cool not thinking, just doing and make me think soooooo much! We just kept looking at each other and I could have sworn he looked like he was going to kiss me or something! He just kept coming closer and closer.

"Hey!" Someone came up from behind him jumping on his back.

"Oh hey!" Zach said looking surprised. He jerked back away from me and looked nervous. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like this place!"

Then the person came into view it was Stacy UGH Stacy! "Well, I like any place where my strong boyfriend can help me park my car for me!" she finished kissing him on the cheek…I REALLY hate this girl.

Zach sighed and went to park her care for her. "Who are you?" Stacy said with a disgusted look on her face looking at me up and down.

"I'm Cammie." I said.

"And what does that have to do with my life!" Stacy asked flipping her hair.

"I'm Chase's twin sister."

"Oh….that's where I noticed that ugly face from!" Stacy said making me ANGRY!

"And who are you?" I asked.

"WHAT?" Stacy said surprised.

"I asked who are you?"

"STACY PARISH! I am an actor from the world's most watched show, HeartBreak!"

"That's funny!"

"What's funny?" Stacy asked.

"It's funny that I have watched that show a billion times and I have never seen you in it!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT! I play Jenny!" Stacy yelled.

"Oh…..that's what stage makeup does!" I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you look better on TV!"

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhh….. The most important thing for you to know is that I am Zach's girlfriend! So don't touch him, he's mine!" she said in an evil tone.

"Whatever!" I said walking away from her into the restaurant. I went over and sat by Bex. Bex was on the end with Grant in front of her and Macey was sitting next to Grant where I sat in front of her. And next to me was Nick with Jonas and Liz sitting next to him with Zach and Stacy at the end.

"What would you like to order?" the waitress began to ask everyone. And then when she came to me she asked, "Hey how is you're brother doing in the hospital?"

"I'm sorry you must be talking about someone else, her brother isn't in the hospital!" Grant told the waitress.

"Your brother is Chase right?" the waitress asked me.

"Yeah" I said feeling nervous looking at Macey and Bex.

"I think your mixed up sir." She said to Grant.

"What is she talking about?" Grant asked me.

"Ummmmm….Ummmmm" I couldn't think of anything to say when Bex said to the lady, "You must be talking about a different Chase!"

Then Grant chipped in, "He isn't in the hospital there is this rumor going around."

"Yeah he isn't in the hospital!" Macey said trying to persuade the waitress.

"What he isn't? He must have left then!" The waitress said.

"No he was never there!" Grant said. "Don't you understand, you have it wrong, he has never been to the hospital?"

"I'm sorry to say this but I think you have it wrong. I went to see him in the hospital so I KNOW he IS in the hospital!"

"You must have seen someone else!" Grant suggested

"No I couldn't have. I've known him for years! I went to see him a couple days ago near where he lived!" the waitress persisted.

"Okay, now see he was **here** a couple days ago not in the hospital!" Grant continued. "And then his twin sister came all the way from where he lived to see him **here**!" The waitress looked like it was hopeless and luckily left!

"Crazy waitress!" Grant said. Then he began perseverating on something and then began murmuring, "Chase was here getting Bex a piece of meat? And then his twin sister Cammie came to see him wearing his exact clothes he had on today and then there was a wig in his room that looked EXACTLY LIKE HIS HAIR! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" he started to point around at me and a picture of Chase and I knew that it wasn't good and too obvious

"You um switched!...And….!" Grant began to talk but he couldn't breathe.

"What are you trying to say Grant?" Nick said laughing.

Then Macey grasped Grant by the shoulder and Bex covered his mouth. We all pulled him away from the table and brought him into the girls bathroom. I guess it was too obvious!


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is dedicated to crayoncorruption for getting me to get off my butt and write the next chapter! This is long overdue! Hope you ENJOY!

* * *

><p>In the Bathroom<p>

"Crazy waitress!" Grant said. Then he began perseverating on something and then began murmuring, "Chase was here getting Bex a piece of meat? And then his twin sister Cammie came to see him wearing his exact clothes he had on today and then there was a wig in his room that looked EXACTLY LIKE HIS HAIR! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" he started to point around at me and a picture of Chase and I knew that wasn't good!

"You um switched!...And….!" Grant began to talk but he couldn't breathe.

"What are you trying to say Grant?" Nick said laughing.

Then Macey grasped Grant by the shoulder and Bex covered his mouth. We all pulled him away from the table and brought him into the girl's bathroom.

**Cammie's Pov**

In the bathroom, we took Grant into one of the stalls and placed him down on the seat.

"You know this really isn't sanitary!" Grant said shaking around like he was on slippery ice.

"We heard you talking to yourself about a little something we know about." Macey began as Grant was staring off into space like he was a victim of some kind of criminal act.

"You're not going to get me to talk!" he shouted pouting.

"We don't need you to talk we want you to listen!" Bex said in her "calming" voice.

"NANANANANANANANANANANANAANA!" Grant began covering his ears trying to block out her voice.

"Stop that!" Bex retorted.

"No, I know what you're doing!" he said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know your game!...Your trying to trick me into talking by saying you don't want me to talk BUT I know you want me too! And I know you say you want me to listen so you can get me to talk too!" he said shouting with his finger pointing at all of us.

"We just want you to relax and….."

He then started freaking out and talking….. like he didn't just say that we were trying to get him to talk.

"Where's Chase? What did you do?"

"He's…" I tried to talk.

Grant interrupted. "Did you kill him? Oh no you killed him!"

"No we…"

He interrupted again. "He's dead…Isn't he?… He's DE-A-AD!"

"He's not….."

He then started to point at me. "How could you! He was you brother!"

"I didn't…"

He then started to panic. "I'm next aren't I?" Then he started to whimper as he was stopped abruptly, when Bex slapped him in the face….HARD.

"Grant, Chase isn't dead! He's fine….he's just in the hospital" I told him.

"You put him there didn't you!" he said looking up with teary eyes. Grant can really be a baby sometimes. Bex slapped Grant in the face again.

"Snap out of it! Granny!" Bex bellowed.

"That really hurt Bex!" Grant said rubbing his cheeks.

"Well, **your** talking like an idiot - that hurt too!" Bex exclaimed looking at him.

"You didn't have to hit me though!" Grant continued still rubbing his cheeks.

"Well, if you would just stop talking I wouldn't have hit you!"

"Wait! Is this how it all starts?" Grant exclaimed freaking out again.

"How what starts?" Macey asked.

"How putting me in the hospital starts! ... You interrogate me then put me in the hospital like Chase to rot until you find a twin to take my place and….." Grant began talking as Bex interrupted him saying, "Okay, now you're starting to sound insane! ... Everything that you are saying sounds like you're brain isn't functioning right!"

"Oh…. Now I get it! ...You need me to be someone else's twin and join your cult! …. Well, No, I'm not joining you cult!" Grant continued with his head in the air!

"What are you talking about?" Macey asked.

"Quit, talking you blundering idiot!" Bex yelled with a slight hint of her British accent.

"I know your game….." he went on to say until Bex slapped him in the face et again, "STOP TALKING! Your bloody voice is hurting my bloody ears!"

"Ouch, that hurt too!" he said in a baby voice.

"Do I really need to explain to you what hurts me, about you!" Bex said staring at him.

"Yes! Show me!" he said joking around knowing how he was getting on her nerves.

"Let me at him!" Bex exclaimed going after him. Macey stepped in her path. "Calm down" Macey said to an angry faced Bex.

"Grant" I tried again. "Chase is fine…he knows I'm here. He's going to come back in 2 weeks! He just sent me here!"

"That's NOT going to work!" Grant said looking stubborn.

"Huh?"

"You're trying to get me to trust you then brain wash me to join your cult!"

"Brain washing isn't a bad idea for this idiot. Maybe he'll gain some common sense!" Bex said looking at me, than at him.

"Grant do you want me to call Chase for you! So you can personally talk to him" I said pulling out my cell phone.

"I'm not stupid. I know that's the brainwashing machine!" Grant said looking at my phone.

"It's a PHONE." I said like I was talking to a 3 year old.

I started to call chase. Once he picked up, I tried to give it to Grant but he began to fidget!

"No! Never! I will NOT be brainwashed!" he yelled.

After him trying to break my "brain washing machine" by throwing it on the ground and stepping on it, I put my phone on speaker!

"Hello?" Chase's voice rang out.

"CHASE! HELP ME YOUR CLONE IS TRYING TO BRAINWASH ME AND GET ME TO JOIN A CULT!" Grant said panicked.

"Hey Grant." Chase said not missing a beat.

"Chase, it's me Cammie, Grant is convinced I'm in a cult and I've killed you and I would love it if you explained what we're doing so he doesn't pee his pants." I said turning off the speaker while talking.

"How did he figure it out?" Chase said.

"As unbelievably this sounds…he figured it out himself…well I thought he did? I don't really know he's just really messed up." I said turning around to face the stall wall.

"Ok try giving the phone to him, I'll tell him." Chase said sighing.

"Okay I'll TRY" I said also sighing.

**Chase's POV**

In the phone I heard "NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS! BEX, DON'T YOU COME NEAR ME! AHHHHH!"…..Ah Grant

"He-lll-o?" I heard Grant's scared shaky voice.

"Hey man." I said trying to calm him down so everything seemed normal to him.

"Chase….thank goodness you're okay. I thought they killed you! Are you okay did they hurt you?"

"I'm Fine Grant! I hurt myself."

"Why…..are you feeling suicidal?"

"HaHaHaHa, no Grant I was skate boarding, fell, hit my head, got a concussion and broke my arm. Other than that I'm FINE" I said expressing the word fine.

"Oh….."

"Yeah I need you to listen so no interrupting while I'm talking ok?"

"Ok"

"You see….remember when the band said if I got hurt I would get cut out? Well I got hurt but I sent in my sister to make sure I didn't get cut out…..Understand?" I said hoping he would get it and not make me explain it into deep detail.

"OH….I understand."

"Good….. Now you can't tell ANYBODY!" I said hoping he wouldn't let it slip out.

"Ok I won't I promise." I knew we'd be okay cause when Grant promises something he keeps the promise.

"Ok good….I want you to help my sister….If there's something that she can't do because she ain't me you need to step in and help her. Got it?"

"Got it." He said sounding confident.

"Good boy. Now give the phone to Cammie" I said talking to him like I would talk to a baby.

"Ok…here she is…" he said - sounding like a baby.

**Cammie's POV**

"Ok…Got it….Ok…..BYE!" I said and hung up. He was making sure that I stayed safe and was being good and making sure that I don't let Zach or anybody else find out. I hate it when he down sizes me. Makes me think I'm incapable to do anything. I'm doing this aren't I?

**Zach's POV**

"Where did Cammie go?" I said asking Nick. Cammie, Bex and Macey just dragged Grant somewhere and they've been gone for a while.

"Aww, that's so cute you want to see Cammie" Nick said then started making smooching sounds till I punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up." I said glaring. Jonas who was sitting right next to me spoke up.

"Why did they take Grant? He said it not trying to be rude.

"Who knows maybe Cammie likes Grant and she wanted to "talk" to him!" Nick exclaimed.

"I really doubt that…" I said. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Hey Zachy."Stacey said coming over and kissing me on the cheek. I really hate when she calls me Zachy it sounds like I am a baby or something.

"Hey Stacey."

"How are you doing, you look sad, you can't possibly be sad, I'm here." Stacey said looking into my green eyes with her ugly (compared to Cammie) blue ones. Why am I comparing my girlfriend to Stacey…I MEAN MY GIRLFRIEND TO CAMMIE!

"Ugh" Nick said turning away from me to call someone on his phone.

"Your just jealous Nick that you're not with me!" Stacey said looking at Nick.

"Yeah that's the reason." Nick said in a sarcastic tone and pressed talk. Nick then looked frustrated and hung up.

"Anyway, Zach who was that girl we saw early?" Stacey asked.

"She's Cammie, Chase's sister. She's really great." Jonas said.

"Uh…Jonas was I talking to you?"

"No…."Jonas said

"That's right I wasn't….Anyway…..Zach do you like her?" Stacey said looking at me intently.

"Yeah she's fine" I replied not knowing where this was going.

"Very fine! If you know what I mean!" Nick said nudging me.

"Nick….I bet Macey would love to hear you say that…." Stacey said glaring at Nick.

"What!" Nick said with a panicked edge to his tone.

"You heard me!" Stacey replied back.

"Stacey, just leave him alone." I said.

"Yeah Stacey leave him alone!" Jonas said agreeing with me.

"Ugh….Jonas I know you like Liz do you want me to tell you what you said?" Stacey replied now looking at Jonas.

"I didn't say anything!" Jonas exclaimed.

"You said earlier that Cammie was REALLY GREAT!" Stacey said now glaring.

"Zach! Get your girlfriend to lay off Jonas! He didn't do anything!" Nick said defending Jonas.

"Stacey…Please leave him alone."

"Huh Jonas…Huh…HUH!" Stacey said standing in front of him in a predator stance.

"Leave me ALONE!" Jonas said not looking at her in the eyes.

"Fine but watch it!" Stacey said coming back over to my other side.

"Jonas want to go to the crane machine?" Nick said looking at Jonas.

"Yes Please!" Jonas said, replying a little too quickly I might add. Nick and him then walk to the crane machine by the door.

**Stacey's POV**

She's really great. She's really GREAT! You know what I'm REALLY GREAT! Stupid Nick and Jonas how would they know? They wouldn't know great if it came up and hit them in their UGLY FACES! Why is Zach looking at me like that? I didn't do ANYTHING wrong! Time to turn on the STACEY CHARM!

"I'm sorry Zach" I said playing with his collar. He didn't even look at me!

"Zach…..come on…I'm really sorry!"

"I'm not the one you should apologize to!" He said looking into my eyes.

"How about I apologize to them after I kiss you…" I said going down to kiss him on the lips when he turn and I kissed his cheek! He hasn't kissed me on the lips yet! What's his PROBLEM! Ok then…

"I think you really hurt them…." Zach said looking down. It not even his problem! I didn't yell at him! WHY IS HE SO MAD!

"If I go apologize to them will you forgive me?" I asked I didn't want to apologize to them but if that's what it takes for him to do stuff on the list…

"Yes…I will forgive you."

"Okay then" I got up smiled at him then turned around and walked straight to the morons.

"Hey guys, I really am sorry." I said making sure Zach was watching and making sure he could read my lips. I then turned so he couldn't read them.

"Now say I forgive you! Make sure Zach can see if you don't I'll make your lives a living hell!" I said glaring they looked scared then put on smiles and mouthed I forgive you. I then gave them a hug and whispered in their ears "Good Choice!" I smiled, turned around and walked back to Zach.

"They said all is forgiven!" I smiled.

"Great!" Zach said then hugged me… ONLY HUGGED ME!

"I'm so glad you forgave me!" I said in his ear.

"I'm glad too!" he said then he released me.

"So this Cammie Chick…."

"Yeah what about her?" Zach asked

"How do you know her?"

"I met her a long time ago when chase joined the band." He replied

"Oh….so you've know her longer than me?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"Yeah I guess so…." He said.

"Oh I see" I have to make sure she goes away! When he talks about her he kinda goes out in space….

**Zach's POV **

"Anyway, I got a list of things you can do for me." Stacey said giving me a piece of A4 paper with writing on the front and back.

"What?" I said looking at her like she was crazy.

"This is a list of things you have to do." She said looking at me seriously.

"Hahahahaha, Stacey your hilarious." I kept laughing until I saw her not laughing and raising an eyebrow at me. I looked at the list.

'_#1- Buy me a new pair of sunglasses preferably pink! Mine are getting a little scratched up and dirty.' …._That's easy…..I guess

'_#2- Pick up my dry cleaning preferably between after 2 but before 3! I have to get to the studio and don't have time.' ….._Why the time?...Why doesn't she say between 2-3.

'_#3- Pick up and __pay__ for my dog's food preferably halo's hot spot stew (4 payments of 12 cans for- $47.88)'… $47.88 _FOR DOG FOOD! What is she crazy!...It's just dog food!... And 4 payments of that!

'_#4- Feed my dog the stuff you bought (halo's hot spot stew…. And if you don't get him this kind he __**will **__bite you!). I just can't I got my nails done and just can't do it.'….. _She's got to be kidding me. The list just goes on and on…..

**Cammie's POV**

"Soooooooo…." Grant said dragging out the "o" sound.

"We better get back out there. I'm sure there trying to figure out where we disappeared to."

"We need a story though…" Macey said finally speaking up.

"What do you mean?" Grant asked.

"Do you think its sane for 3 girls to drag a **BOY** into a **GIRLS** bathroom?" Macey asked Grant.

"Yeah…..I don't see the problem….it's normal…."Grant said staring at Macey. Macey hit her head with her hand and gave me a look, then sighed.

"Grant…IT'S NOT NORMAL!" Macey screamed at him.

"No need to yell!" Grant said back at her.

"Ugh, he's useless!" Macey said looking at me.

"I've got an idea…." Grant said. Maybe he is useful….

"What is it Nimrod?" Bex asked,

"Why did you call me that….I'm just trying to help then you go off and call me a name. What did I ever do to you. Why do you always make me feel bad about myself I have feelings you know! But wait you wouldn't know cause….."Bex hit him again.

"OWWW" Grant exclaimed.

"I'm really starting to enjoy doing that…." Bex said staring off into space.

"Why? Bex…Why?" Grant said touching his cheek where a bright red mark was fading.

"You were blabbering and I know what you were going to say!" Bex said glaring.

"Why did I ever think that I ever have a crush on you?" Grant said looking at Bex.

"What?" Bex said eyes wide her face pinkish.

"NOTHING!" He then started mumbling and speaking gibberish "nothing" "I didn't say anything" "I didn't say I have a crush on you!" "What? NO NO NO…I didn't say anything, nothing I said nothing, nothing I tell you! No crush no crush! What I … no no umm…Nothing yeah nothing...i didn't" Then unexpectanlty Bex slapped him in the face exclaiming "STOP SPEAKING GIBBERISH, WOMEN!"

"I am not speaking gibberish!" he retorted.

"What did you say before!" Bex said anticipating an answer.

"Why did you call me a women?" Grant asked.

"Cause you are one!" Bex exclaimed with an obvious face and asked again, "But what were you trying to say?"

"I was saying some stuff?" Grant answered.

"What stuff?"

"Some stuff about" He continued. "Stuff."

"Yeah…. What kind of stuff?" Bex asked.

"Stuff, that I said!"

"Yeah….What stuff did you say?" Bex asked again waiting for a real answer.

"Oh… Just some…" Bex kept looking at him anticipating his answer. He then finished, "ST-UFF"

"Ugh, are you serious! Answer my question right!" Bex exclaimed.

"I answered it right!...Some stuff!" Grant said.

"Stop avoiding my question!... What did you say!" Bex continued.

"I am not avoiding the question!" Grant exclaimed.

"Yes…YOU are! …Right Macey!" Bex said looking at Macey with anticipating eyes.

"No I'M not! Right Macey?" Grant continued staring at Macey expectantly.

"What? … um… um … Come on! Stop this nonsense! You guys are soooooo annoying! Just date already!" Macey said rubbing her temples… Bex and Grant both slowly turned pink

"Okay," I said interfering. "What was your plan Grant?"

"I don't remember….." Grant replied looking sheepish.

"You really are useless." Bex replied her blush dying down.

"Well your not a daisy in the spring either….." Grant went on.

Macey cut him off "Not this again" She groaned. "We need to come up with a plan, NOW!"

I then said calmly "Now does anyone here have one?" They all shook their heads "no"

"Ok ... then … We will just have to think of something …" I said stepping out of the green grimy stall.

As I opened the door I bumped into something. I quickly shut the door then peered over the stall to see a very freaked out…..

* * *

><p>REVIEW TO GET US TO UPDATE FASTER!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Cammie's POV

"Ok...then…" I said stepping out of the green grimy stall.

As I opened the door I bumped into something. I quickly shut the door then peered over the stall to see a very freaked out…. Liz?

"What's going on?!" Liz asked hysterically. She stared at me for several seconds till I decided she wasn't going to forget.

"It's a long story." Macey stated.

She told Liz our story while I filled in more of the blanks. Liz took the news a lot better than Grant did. She told us that she understood and asked me to tell Chase that, "she hopes he feels better."

After we got Liz to confirm not to tell anyone we walked out of the bathroom.

The boys already had the food and were scarfing it down while Stacey looked at them disgusted.

"Where were you?" Zach asked with food in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," I said pretending to sound like a grandma. He started bursting out laughing which caused him to spit some of his food on Stacey. Stacey screamed, got up and ran as fast as she could to the bathroom. - Which caused the rest of us to start laughing.

"So where were you?" Zach asked eyebrow raised, smirking at me. He looked kinda hot….

"Umm… nowhere?"

"So, you just popped off the face of the earth?" He said still smirking….. Now that I think about it he never stopped smirking… ever.

"Ding Ding Ding Correct!" I said smiling. Ding ding ding? Correct? Wow I sound like a loser!

"Hahahaha like I believe that," Zach said laughing.

"You should," I said getting in his face. Once I got close, his teasing eyes vanished… then we just stared at each other…

Macey's POV

Those two totally have chemistry! It's SO obvious! But, will they tell each other NO! Cammie uses the "it's complicated" and "He has a girlfriend," excuse. While Zachuses the "I have a girlfriend," excuse. If he really wanted to date Cammie he could dump Stacey's sorry butt! It's not like any of us ACTUALLY like her! But, Zach claims "She hasn't done anything wrong," PLEASE we all know she's a….well you know….. We all totally like Cammie better! Well at least I do…..

Nick's POV

Ugh this is getting so….UGH! Those 2 love birds *insert rolling eyes* have been staring at each other for like 30 seconds…. Are they doing anything else….NO! THERE JUST STARING! Ugh gross….Please…I am getting sooo tired of this! I want to know where they went! But does Nick get to know? NO Nick doesn't! It's totally UNFAIR! Grant is like the winner if there was a contest for World's most stupid but HE gets to know! I actually have a brain! … I am getting tired of staring at this scene…wouldn't it be terrible if someone interrupts them with a cough or something….. "Hek cough hek hek, Hek Cacca Coul coul hek!"

"Oh!" Cammie and Zach broke out from their 'staring connection' and turned toward me…

"Are you okay Nick? ….That sounded serious!" Cammie said looking directly at me kind off blushing from before. Wow she actually cared about me….

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I commented smiling, KINDA feeling bad.

"I WANT MUSIC!" Grant said very babyish….. Demanding much?

"I'll go check out the Jukebox for ya, Grant," Zach said walking toward the REALLY old machine.

Zach's POV

That was ….. weird. Cammie and I just kept staring at each other…. It felt like only a few seconds but also a few hours… I just got lost in her gorgeous blue eyes….I mean NORMAL blue eyes! Yeah….that's what I meant…

"What kind of music do you guys want?" I asked, knowing I want Pop Rock maybe even Hip Hop.

"Rock!" Bex answered.

"Jazz!" Jonas requested.

"Country?" Liz asked timidly.

"Classical!" Grant exclaimed…..Classical? REALLY? Grant…..

"Pop Rock? Maybe Hip Hop?" Cammie questioned looking at me. Can she read my mind or something?

"What are we debating?" Stacey asked coming to me to slip her arms around my shoulders. She stared at Cammie for a quick second then turned her head to kiss me on the cheek.

"We are picking out the genre of music we are going to listen to." I answered smiling.

"And?" She demanded sitting on my lap. I secretly grimaced. She always finds the most uncomfortable place to sit on me.

"I think it's between Pop Rock and Hip Hop." I replied looking at the tabletop.

"Yawn. Let's pick Pop." She got off my lap and walked over to the machine. She slipped a quarter in and picked Friday by Rebecca Black.

"Argh! This song is so…. BAD. Why would _anybody_ listen to this song?" Nick mumbled.

"Don't you love this song?" Stacey said coming back to me. She started to sing along with the song when Jonas and Liz left.

"It's okay, I like classical music better." Grant said eating his burger.

"What made you pick this song?" Cammie asked trying to be polite.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Stacey said getting in her face. She backed up and started laughing.

"Uh, okay." Cammie said. She sat in silence while she finished her smoothie.

The song ended but before Stacey could get up and choose the next one, Cammie jumped up and ran to the jukebox. She put her finger to her chin and smiled. She threw her quarter in then chose one of my favorite songs, Secret, by One Republic.

"I love this song." Cammie admitted taking her seat. Nick, Macey and the rest of the gang came back in.

"This song's great!" Bex said sitting down she grabbed her drink and started to sip it.

"Yeah. It's one of my favorites." I said looking at Cammie in the corner of my eye.

"Really?" Cammie asked. "Mine too."

"Do you like the song, Stacy?" Cammie asked being polite.

I smiled at her then looked into her blue eyes. Before I could get lost in them Stacey's voice transpired.

"If _my _boyfriend, Zach, likes it, so do I." She smiled but it turned into a scowl as she looked at Cammie.

"Oh okay," Cammie responded. She started to eat quietly as several conversations were carried on.

I watched as Cammie at her food. She ate with such grace. She didn't eat little bits at a time but she didn't eat like a hog either. She caught me staring at her and I blushed._ I_ blushed! I _never_ blush. She smiled at me and I smirked back. Then her eyes glowed and her cheeks flushed. When Stacy noticed what was going on between us, my face reddened. She scowled beneath her breath and I went on eating my burger.

Stacey then smiled at me, grabbed my hand and asked, "When do you think you will get started on my list?" Her expression turned serious.

"Uh, I don't know." I replied. She turned back to her meal.

We soon all finished our meals. We paid and then went outside to drive back to the studio. Stacey turned to me and smiled, "Start on my list tomorrow. Bye sweetie." She tried to kiss me but I turned and she kissed me on the cheek. She muttered something under her breath and left.

I hadn't kissed her on the lips yet. Sure we have been going out for a while, but I don't feel like I should kiss her. I want it to be spontaneous. Not boring, and every time I picture kissing Stacey I'm bored.

"So when are you going back?" I heard Nick ask.

"What?" I questioned.

"I was asking Cammie when she is going to go back home." Nick responded.

"You're leaving?" I asked Cammie. I spun and looked at her.

She blushed, "Yeah, I think I'm going to go sometime next week."

"Oh okay." I responded. I felt disappointed. I don't understand why. It's not like I like her. Right? Right.

"Let's go." Bex said. Grant clicked a button and his car unlocked.

"Will we see you guys back at the studio?" I asked Nick and Macey.

"Yeah." They both said simultaneously. They looked at each other then back at me.

"Good luck with Cammie." Nick said taking off towards his car.

"Thanks." I called out, "Wait, what?" Both laughed as they got inside his car.

I stood there next to Cammie and smiled sheepishly. "So I guess you need someone to guide you back to the hotel? I would take you in my car but I don't have it here. Sorry. "

"It's okay." Cammie stated. "I love walking here. I've always loved walking."

"Me too. Walking here is always so nice."

"Yeah." Cammie agreed. "The scenery is so beautiful…"

"Yeah… beautiful like you…." WAIT, DID I JUST SAY THAT?! I choked a bit. "I mean you look just like the trees." …. Okay now I officially sound like a retard!

She laughed. …. THANK GOD she laughed. Because I sounded like an idiot.

"We better cross the road." I said.

She nodded and I grabbed her hand to pull her towards the other sidewalk. When my hand touched hers, it was like a shock went up and down my arm. REMINDER: Don't touch Cammie's hand because her brother is your best friend and YOU can't feel this way! I tried to act like her hand touching mine didn't faze me….

I quickly pulled my hand away from hers when we got to the other side. I thought it would make me feel better but it didn't. My hand turned ice cold and I put my hand in my pocket to substitute her warmth.

"So, Stacy seems nice." Cammie stated.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged. Why does she care about Stacy?

"Guess?"

"Yeah, sometimes she can get out of hand." I stated. "Like she gave me a list of things to do for her! Like I'm her slave." I showed her the list.

Cammie laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." I said laughing.

WAIT, why am I talking to Cammie about my girlfriend?! And why am I saying bad things about her? I'm her boyfriend, I'm supposed to be saying kind words not mean ones. I put the list back into my pocket. "But, yeah she is nice most of the time."

I tried to change the subject. "So, do _you _have a boyfriend Cammie?"

Why did I ask that?

"No." Cammie answered.

I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding. How come I was so happy to hear that she was single?!

We walked in silence down the sidewalk for a bit. I couldn't believe the feelings that were boiling back to the surface. Hanging out with her for only a couple hours was totally messing up my brain! I didn't think I still had these feelings for her! I thought I was over her!

Chase would NOT approve of the feelings I have for his little sister! Yes, Chase is my best friend but he didn't trust me when it came to girls. I wasn't the greatest guy. Most girls called me the heartbreaker… Chase did too! We mostly joked about it but I know he didn't like that aspect in my life.

WAIT, why am I thinking this! I'm DATING Stacy, not Cammie! What is wrong with me today? No wonder girls call me the heartbreaker! I'm thinking about another girl besides the girl I already have, Stacy! I can't break up with her like I did to other girls! I needed to be a better guy.

"So, how are you doing Zach?" Cammie asked me interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm okay." I said trying not to give away too much.

"Well, that didn't _sound_ okay." Cammie said. She could always tell when I was lying! "Spill it, Goode." She pointed at me.

"Okay, okay." I said raising my hands in an "I surrender" pose. "I'm just very worried about our band and if we can get another album." – I told her _another_ one of my problems. I wasn't going to tell her that I had controversial feelings for her! That would be an AWKWARD conversation to have!

"Of course you will!" She rubbed my shoulder. "You are like the best band ever! I even had a picture of your band on my wall in my bedroom!"

Cammie POV

Zach raised an eyebrow at me. "So, you have a picture of me in your bedroom, huh?"

"No, I _used _too." I specified blushing a little.

Zach smirked. "So, you could look at me in the morning?"

"What no!" I felt the blush redden.

"It's okay. You can tell me the truth." Zach smirked again. "The truth that you had the hugest crush on me. And you put a heart around my face in the picture and kissed it every morning before you went to school."

"HaHaHa …." I fake laughed. "Actually, that was Grant."

Zach laughed. "I should have known. He has a charm about him."

We laughed some more. Then a huge wind came through. My hair went crazy and I almost toppled over. Zach looked over at me and grabbed a strand of my hair. He moved it out of my face and I felt a tingle at his touch. He put the piece of hair behind my ear and we stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Your hair was covering up your beautiful face." Zach said inches from me. Then he gazed at my lips. What is he thinking? What am_ I_ thinking? I can't think when he is this close to me! He started getting closer. - If that was even possible!

RING! RING! RING! A phone started ringing and the moment ended as abruptly as it started…. Zach leaned away from me and looked confused. "Are you going to get that?" He asked me.

"What? It's your phone." I said.

"No, it's coming from your pocket." Zach exclaimed pulling it out.

I looked at it in confusion. It wasn't my phone…. Then it was like my mind cleared!

Zach looked at it as confused as I _was_. "Isn't that Chase's phone?"


End file.
